


Fire at Midnight

by Eurydicoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/pseuds/Eurydicoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles goes on a date to get over Derek. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! After two years I finally managed to write a fic again, yay :)
> 
> I know the summary sucks but I guess it's hard to explain? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback and kudos is always welcome! :)

„So…that was nice.“

And maybe a little bit awkward but Stiles doesn’t really think it’s a good idea to say it out loud. It’s already bad enough that he spilled the guy’s coffee and created an even bigger mess when he tried to clean it up. What can he say? It’s Stilinski style. But it’s not everyday Stiles found himself a date for a Friday evening. Or any evening to be honest but his date sure as hell doesn’t need to know that. Stiles is still proud that there’s no food hanging between his teeth and that he didn’t make a total fool of himself at the nice restaurant. There isn’t any food hanging between his teeth right? Stiles tries to check his teeth in the side mirror without attracting attention from his date but can’t see anything because it’s already too dark outside. Damn.

Well at least he didn’t fall over his own feet yet. But hey he’s still sitting in the car and needs to walk to his house so maybe he shouldn’t crow too soon. „I guess, yeah“, his date answers without really looking at him. Wow. That sounded very enthusiastic. So maybe Stiles did make a fool of himself without realizing it. Great. Just fucking great. The first time in weeks that he didn’t feel like an absolute failure and he still disappoints everyone. He actually thought they had a nice evening.

His date, Zach, picked him up at seven and they went to see the new movie with Chris Pine before they spent the rest oft he evening at a small diner. Of course Stiles was nervous and talked almost nonstop but Zach still smiled at him time and time again and Stiles started to relax. For a while he could forget all the things that worried him. His relationship with his dad, his sleep problems and most of all his crush on Derek. Finally someone laughed about his jokes and spent time with him. Someone who wasn’t Scott. He had met Zach on the way out of the police station when he paid his dad a visit. Zach was from another highschool in Beacon Hills and Stiles had never seen him before.

He is a few months older than Stiles and also a lot hotter than him but he still asked Stiles out. Stiles felt giddy the whole week. Someone – a hot someone – asked him out and he would finally go on a real date. With a real person. A human and male person who was actually interested in him. Or maybe he was just imagining things again. And now here he is. And suddenly he feels insecure again. „You guess you had a good evening?“ he still has to ask because he’s Stiles Stilinski, damnit, and he needs an answer.

He starts to rub his sweaty hands on his jeansclad thighs and maybe he shouldn’t have asked. Maybe he should just leave that car and go to bed. He really wants the security of his bed now. Of comfort and home. He suddenly craves for his pack. But what he wants the most right now is his Alpha. Derek.

The deep voice of Zach pulls him out of his thoughts.

„Look Stiles…I…I don’t know how to say it, okay? I can’t really explain without sounding mean and I actually don’t want that because you’re nice and kind of funny in a strange way and…“

It starts to sound an awful lot like ‚It’s not you, it’s me‘ and Stiles can’t stand this stupid bullshit anymore. He battled mythical creatures and ist he only human part of a pack of werewolves. He doesn’t have time for this shit.

„Just spit it out okay? I’m not going to cry and make a scene alright? Just tell me what you have to say and we can part ways?“

His date looks almost a litte pissed that Stiles dared to interrupt his little speech and it makes him think of Derek. Who is he kidding? Everything about his date reminds him of his Alpha. Dark hair, black leather jacket, muscled body and even his ears look a bit like Derek. Who is he kidding? He’ll never be over Derek.

 

„Okay okay! It’s just…you’re nice and all and you’re not hard to look at either but last week I talked to one of my friends about our date today and he knew you. I mean he doesn’t exactly know you. But he knows some guys of your school and they didn’t have a lot to say about you. All they said was that you’re the sheriff’s kid and that you don’t have a lot of friends. And you’re kind oft he bench warmer and … I’m sorry but I’m the captain of the football team and the lacrosse team and all my boyfriends were kind of popular too. And I know it sounds mean but…“

 

Stiles doesn’t even give him a chance to finish his sentence. „So all you’re saying is that I’m not good enough for you? I’m not popular enough? That being my boyfriend would be something like social suicide? Thanks a lot asshole.“

He can’t believe this shit. How could he be so stupid to think that a Derek Hale copy could be interested in a nobody like Stiles? Deep down he knows that he’s more than a nobody. He’s part of a powerful pack. He’s a loved son and a best friend. He’s smart and important. But at the highschool he’s still the nerdy virgin who wears Deadpool shirts and when you’re seventeen and still at school that’s all that seems to count. Stiles grabs his jacket from the backseat and opens the car door just to slap it shut with a satisfying bang. But instead of running to his front door he opens the door oft he backseat and grabs the paper pag with the food Zach ordered to take home when they left the restaurant. Serves him right. Assholes don’t deserve tasty Indian food.

 

Zach looks a bit like he’s not sure what to feel right now. Before he can say more to hurt his feelings Stiles starts to yell and flail his arms, paper bag still in his right hand. „Do you know Lydia Martin, huh?“ Zach only manages a nod. Of course everyone knows Lydia.

„Well good. Then be warned because she spent a lot of time and nerves to make me look good tonight and believe me when I tell you she’s not going to be pleased to hear that all her efforts were for nothing.“ Now Zach looks a bit scared. Good.

„And don’t even think about playing against our lacrosse team because Jackson will rip you a new one! And if he won’t then Boyd will and you’re not going to enjoy that!“

With his final sentence he slams the backdoor shut and storms off. Fucking idiot. He can hear Zach’s car when he drives off. His old neighbor, Mrs. Wilkenson, turned on the lights of her kitchen and Stiles can see her head peeking out oft he curtains. Fucking great. Now his dad and the rest of Beacon Hills will know about his rejection in no time.

Just to piss her off he waves at her and she quickly turns off all the lights. But Stiles can still see her white hair. He waves again. Now she seems to get the hint and disappears from her window. Stiles is pretty sure she’s still sitting in her kitchen, waiting for any action to happen. He’s still so angry that he can‘t open his own fucking front door because his hands are shaking and he can’t get the keys in and…and suddenly the door opens and his dad is still at work and this shouldn’t happen. No, this isn’t good. He takes a step back and almost falls off the porch.

Strong hands steady him and he knows these hands. He usually takes every opportunity to get touched by them because he’s desperate and in love and maybe a tiny little bit masochistic. Derek. He’s standing right there on the Stlinski’s porch, casually leaning against the front door. And he’s smirking. Why ist hat asshole smirking?

He scared the hell out of him. „What the hell Derek? I thought I was being murdered or something!“

„Well if that would’ve been the case I’m sure your neighbor would’ve called the police right away.“ And he’s smiling. He looks so hot when he’s smiling. So confident and warm and inviting and god Stiles you need to focus for just a minute.

„Ha ha. Very funny.“

After a few seconds of silence Stiles can’t stand it anymore.

„No seriously…what are you doing here? Is something wrong?“ Now he’s a little alarmed.

„Nothing is wrong, Stiles. Don’t worry. I was waiting for you in your room but you didn’t show up or answer your phone. So I waited to make sure you’re okay.“

And that’s by far the most touching thing Derek ever said to Stiles and Stiles can’t take it anymore. He sits down the old blue bench his dad bought when Stiles was still a kid. He suddenly feels so exhausted and everything comes back again. The rage and especially the insecurity. He breathes in the cold night air and tries to relax again. He closes his eyes. „Are you okay Stiles?“ He opens his eyes again at Derek’s voice. No, he wants to say. I feel used and stupid. I feel sad and unloved. Unwanted. I want to be with someone. I want you to want me.

„Well…how long have you been standing behind my front door?“ How long have you been listening he wants to ask. Derek looks away for a second and when Stiles can see his face again he sees a slightly guilty expression.

„I’ve been here for a while.“ So he heard everything. Awesome. Stiles can only manage a sad huffing sound. He feels so embarrassed. He fights against the tears that start to form in his eyes. A single tear rolls down his cheek and Stiles quickly wipes it away before turning away his head so Derek can’t see how pathetic he is.

There are shuffling sounds and before he can turn his head back there’s a warm hand covering his own cold hand. Derek interlaces their fingers and rubs his thumb up and down his palm. Derek Hale is holding and stroking his hand. He must be dreaming. That’s the only explanation Stiles‘ tired brain can form. Whatever. It’s a good dream. He decides to enjoy it while it lasts. And it feels so good. Too good to destroy this moment by speaking. So he stays silent and hopes that Derek won’t do anything stupid like go away.

Instead he starts to talk and that’s an even bigger surprise isn’t it? „You know that he’s wrong, right? He’s so wrong, Stiles.“ But Stiles stays silent. Too afraid that he will spill his feelings for Derek when he opens his mouth.

„Stiles. Come on. Talk to me. You smell so sad.“

His alpha sounds almost desperate. And Derek slides closer to him on the bench. Puts his arms around Stiles‘ shoulders and just pulls him into his side. It’s too good to be true and even in his wildest dreams Stiles would’ve never thought that his Alpha could be so…tender? Yeah, tender ist he best word to describe Derek’s actions. Especially when he cradles Stiles head to press him against his own shoulder. Starts to stroke his hair. Stiles needs to close his eyes to keep from crying.

 

 

„He’s wrong, Stiles. He is so so wrong. He’s not good enough for you. He could never be. No one could. Don’t let him tell you otherwise.“

 

 

And it feels so good to hear him say those things. So good and Stiles decides that it doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t matter if he makes an even bigger fool of himself. Derek wouldn’t judge him now.

 

 

„I didn’t want him anyway.“ Derek strokes his hair, presses his nose against it. „Good. You deserve better.“

 

 

A few minutes pass by while Stiles just breathes in his Alpha’s scent and enjoys his share of affection. It’s almost midnight now. It’s so calm and peaceful and it’s hard to imagine that just a few minutes earlier Stiles was blind with rage.

 

 

„I love you, Derek.“ And even Stiles with his human ears can hear Derek’s heartbeat beating faster at his confession.

 

He’s not ready for his reaction but at the same time he’s relieved that it’s finally out there in the open. Derek stopped stroking his hair but he’s not pushing Stiles away. Maybe he even clings a bit tighter to Stiles‘ body. „I told you, Stiles. You deserve better.“ And it breaks Stiles‘ heart a bit to hear his Alpha so vulnerable. „You are the best, Derek. Maybe we deserve each other.“ Stiles can feel Derek smile against his hair just a few seconds before he feels the press of lips against his forehead.

 

 

„You really think so?“ He still sounds unsure but Stiles can also hear the spark of happiness there in Derek’s voice.

 

 

He lifts his head and for the first time in what seems like forever Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes, presses their foreheads against each other.

„I do.“ The smile Derek gives him can almost be described as shy. But not for long because Derek lifts his hand from Stiles‘ tousled hair to stroke his chin and then they’re kissing and it feels so soft and loving that Stiles‘ could start to cry from the sheer joy of it. It’s chaste and short but full of promises they can’t voice yet. Stiles strokes Derek’s face and his beard feels softer than it looks and Derek closes his eyes and just seems to enjoy the affection Stiles showers him with. He’s happy. After a few minutes of chaste little kisses Stiles nudges Derek’s nose with his own and whispers „Come on, Derek. Time for bed.“ Derek carries him into his room and Stiles never felt so safe like in Derek’s arms.

 

 

They strip down to their boxers and Stiles thinks it should be sexual and yes, he can’t take his eyes off Derek’s body but it’s not. It’s intimate and maybe he should feel at least a bit ashamed about his body but all he feels is love and when Derek slings his arms around his chest and strokes the curve of his hip it feels more like he’s covered under a blanket of security. They don’t talk much that night anymore. All they do is look at each other’s faces and wonder how they got so lucky.

„Stiles?“

„Hm?“

„I love you, too.“ A smile is all the answer Derek gets. It’s more than enough.

 

The lights of Mrs. Wilkenson’s house stay on the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think?  
> Leave a comment or...don't. I don't want to tell you what to do ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr!  
> http://thebitchesterbrothers.tumblr.com/
> 
> (I think about writing more and turning this story into a series but I don't kow yet....so if you have any ideas...let me know!)


End file.
